Recueil oneshot : Quatre saisons
by Des roses et des Orties
Summary: Recueil de quatre oneshots, tous basés sur l'une des quatre saisons. Couples non habituels.
1. Hiver, ou Nöel

Titre : Hiver .. Pour le recueil des quatre saisons.

Auteur : Llewela

Parting : Saïx ... pas de OC pas de Yaoi du moins pour ce chapitre Admirez les idées de folles :D

Warning : Aucun .. c'est tout bénin

Nb : Les autres saisons arrivent pour bientôt

* * *

Le mois de décembre, déjà bien entamné, amena le froid et la neige sur le village paisible de Konoha. Paisible ? Oui, depuis le retour de l'unique suriviant du clan uchiwa grâce aux efforts de ses compagnons. 

Dans les petites rues étroites de la ville, nos valeureux ninjas étaient tous en pleine séance de lèche vitrine. Tous ? Non, tous sauf un, qui les observait de loin, se demandant ce que pouvait faire ses compagnons en plein hiver, dehors, par une semi-tempète de neige.

Assit sur le mont Hokage, il observait ...

° °

°

« Pourtant d'habitude tu as toujours une idée pour tout le monde ..

-Je sais mais là .. j'hésite vraiment ..

-Sa ne te ressemble pas ..

-Tu prends quoi pour Sasuke, Ino ? »

Une des deux jeunes femmes rougit et fit un léger sourire géné, pour montrer de la main, une écharpe noir, avec un léger fillet rouge. Son amie et confidente, répondit à son sourire puis repartit dans son cruel dilmne. Qu'allait-elle prendre pour « lui » ?

° °

°

Errant maintenant dans les boulevards humain du village, le jeune homme cherchait du coin de l'oeil l'un de ses coéquipiers mais n'apercevait que des familles réunies, souriantes .. Il finit par tomber sur deux de ses camarades, dans une boutique pour femmes. Intrigué, il les rejoint.

« Non, je te dis que ça lui ira pas ... Pour Ino je pense que la noire et rouge serait vraiment mieux.

-Hn .. Baka.

-Quoi ? Comment ça baka ? Je viens aider monsieur qui ne sait pas trouver un cadeau potable pour sa

-Uruseï baka !!

-nan mais .. Oh Saï ! »

° °

°

Se rendant enfin compte de sa présence, les deux ninjas se retournèrent prenant une couleur assez foncée pour l'un et un sourire bête pour l'autre. Ils se saluèrent poliment et entamèrent la conversation ..

« En fait, Sasuke cherche un cadeau pour Ino et il galère ..

-Ah et pourquoi ?

-parcequ'il a aucun goût, précisa le blond en tirant la langue avant de se prendre une pichenette sur le sommet du crane.

-Sakura-san m'avait expliqué que le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait faire à la personne qu'on aimait c'était de l'embrasser.

-Oui mais je crois que notre glaçon international à déjà tester et qu'Ino attend autre chose cette fois-ci.

-Oui mais pourquoi lui offrir un cadeau, c'est son anniversaire ? »

Les deux autres le regardèrent ahuris, puis explosèrent de rire. Saï ne comprenant pas le comique de la situation se contenta d'hausser des épaules et de sortir de la boutique vexé. Il rentra à son appartement, laissant dérière lui les alléa de la nature humaine en décembre.

_Acheter un cadeau ? _

° °

°

« Et bien .. la pauvre, je lui souhaite bien du courage ..

-Hn ..

-Faut dire elle choisit toujours des compliqués n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

-Naruto ..

-haï ?

-uruseï baka. »

° °

°

Après avoir laissée son amie rejoindre son fiancée, la jeune femme fit des diverses fêtes du village, distribuant les cadeau qu'elle avait choisit pour ses amis. Quand le premier des douzes coups de minuit retentit et il ne lui en restait plus qu'un à donner.

Les joues rosies par l'émotion et la fraicheur ambiante, elle courrut au dernier appartement en sautillant. Arrivée devant la porte, elle inspira un bon coup, et sonna.

Une minute, puis deux et toujours pas de réponse. Après une petite demi-heure, déçue, elle se dit qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour passer la fête. Elle prit tout de même la peine de laisser son cadeau devant la porte après avoir sonner une dernière fois.

° °

°

Le lendemain, Saï se réveilla avec une migraine non négligeable .. En effet, cette nuit, quelqu'un l'avait réveillé en sonnant à sa porte et était resté une bonne demi-heure devant sa porte sans se lasser de sonner.

Il se leva avec difficultés et après, s'être habillé, sortit de son appartement. Quand il poussa sa porte d'entré, il sentit qu'un objet la bloquait. Il la poussa donc plus déliquatement pour trouver un petit paquet rouge-ocre avec uen carte dessus.

Il se saisit du colis et après l'avoir examiné en vitesse il le posa sur sa tabel et sortit en courant, oubliant de fermer la porte ..

° °

°

_**Salut !!**_

_**J'ai bien essayé de te voir pour te le donner mais tu n'étais pas là ..**_

° °

°

Il arriva devant une des grandes demeures du village, il savait qu'il était bien tot, c'est pourquoi il ne sonna pas et sauta directement au balcon de la chambre de la jeune femme. Il toqua légèrement sur la baie vitrée. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent alors, pour laisser place à une jeune femme, les cheveux mal coiffés, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré encore endormis, en nuisette qui baillait. Quand elle le vit elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et referma le rideau le temps de passer quelque chose.

Après quelques minutes, elle lui ouvrit.

° °

°

_**Nöel est une fete à passer entre amoureux, je te soupsonne donc d'être partit jouer le don juan mais bon ..**_

° °

°

« Saï ?! Mais .. Il est quelle heure ?

-Neuf heure à peine .. en fait, je voulais .. euh .. en ..

-Oui tu ? »

Elle souriait devant la maladresse de son coéquipier qui avait tant de mal avec les sentiments dees gens ... le voir essayer de faire des efoorts pour elle la touchait énormément.

Elle l'encouragea du regard..

« déjà te dire merci pour le cadeau d'hier .. et je suis désolé, j'avais passé une mauvaise soirée et j'ai pas l'habitude de fêter Nöel alors je ne savais pas que .; enfin tu comprends .. peut être pas mais bon j'espère .. et puis je voulais .. te donner aussi quelque chose mais .. j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps .. et .. »

Il continuait de bafouiller ainsi devant elle, lui qui calculait toujours tout, ces phrases, ses pensées, pour pouvoir paraître comme il le devait.

° °

°

_-Sakura-san m'avait expliqué que le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait afire à la personne qu'on aimait c'était de l'embrasser._

Vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire passer ses idées par l'oral, il lui prit timidement la main, et pencha sa bouche sur la sienne tout doucement ..

° °

°

_** Joyeux Nöel quand même Saï !**_

_**Sakura**_

° °

°

« Joyeux Noël Sakura .. »

* * *

Oui oui .. un SaixSakura 

je crois d'ailleurs que dès que j'aurais fini empèche moi de .. j'écrirais une longue histoire sur eux deux Quoi ? Toujours Sakura ? Non je ne suis pas du tout une de ses fans, je dois même avouer qu'elle fait aprtie des potiches-girl-powa qui rabaisse l'image feminie dans les mangas; mais je trouve qu'elle va bien avec mes deux chouchoux :D

Depuis quand j'écris dans gimauves comme ça .. --''

Persos : depuis toujours ..

. Naaaaan même pas vrai : (

Bon le suivant : le printemps :D

je crois que je vais mettre mon couple préféré en action :D

Les deux concernés : --'' je crains le pire ...


	2. Automne

Titre : Automne .. Pour le recueil des quatre saisons.

Auteur : Llewela

Parting : pas d'information (A vous de trouver ..).. si ce n'est que toujours pas de Yaoï dans ce chapitre. Admirez les idées de folles :D

Warning : Aucun .. c'est tout bénin

Nb : Les autres saisons arrivent pour bientôt

Oui pour ceux qui y pensent .. Je fais les saisons à l'envers ... C'est pas ma faute .. le printemps me prend le choux .. J'arrive pas à finir le chapitre. Donc voilà. Mes chouchoux c'est pour plus tard ..

Désolé du retard ...

Les deux concernés : Tant mieux ''

Réponses aux commentaires :

Panda-Teddiursa : Oui pas très médiatisé mais bon je venais de lire une histoire sur eux deux donc ça m'a un peu influencé '' Voila la suite !

Merci aussi à Hitto-sama et wa-tsukimi auxquels j'ai déjà répondu via leur compte.

* * *

Une mission comme les autres, simple;

une équipe soudée, habituée à partir ensemble;

deux coéquipiers se connaissant par coeur, sans aucun secret pour l'un l'autre ...

Un mois d'octobre, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, les feuilles jaunies, les fleurs mortes desséchées ..

¤ ¤

_Alors pourquoi ?_

¤ ¤ _  
_

Ils étaient partis de Konoha ce matin là, sans se douter que cette mission sera la dernière pour l'un d'entre eux. Elle, elle avait besoin de changer d'idée, lui, il ne faisait que la suivre pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrive malheur mais ..

¤ ¤

Oui mais ... car il y a toujours un mais ..

¤ ¤

Tomber sur plus fort que sois, c'est commun, mais tomber sur l'Akatsuki dans une mission de rang D c'est anormal.

¤ ¤

Le combat avait commencé en leurs faveurs, contrant la plus part des attaques adverses mais .. Il a suffit du moment d'inattention..

¤ ¤

Une attaque non anticipée,

Un cri refoulé

Un regard en arrière,

Un corps qui tombe,

Un deuxième qui se précipite,

Un rire saugrenu,

Un larme,

Une exclamation,

Trop tard, un deuxième corps qui tombe.

¤ ¤

Et malgré leurs volontés de gagner, malgré leurs efforts .. Ils sont tombés, et laissés pour morts dans la clairière.

D'un effort hors du commun, il se traine jusqu'à son corps, l'appelle, supplie, crie son nom ..

¤ ¤

Mais rien n'y fait. Alors dans son dernier geste, il défait ses cheveux et y passe main ..

¤ ¤

Ce jour-là, on est toujours en automne ..

Ce jour-là, La fleur de Lotus a été ouverte pour la dernière fois ..

Ce jour-là, comme toutes les années, les feuilles tombent ..

Et ce jour-là, La feuille de Konoha est tombée par deux fois.

¤ ¤

_Aishiteru Tenten-chan ._.

* * *


End file.
